Trip To Princeton
by Leia SM
Summary: Es una versión de una historia en ingles con el mismo titulo y de la autora HannahAaliyah. Es un Crossover con la serie House M. D. La original es Hameron pero yo lo aún no se con quién acabara Emma asíque si os gusta id a leer la historia original. Cando Emma le pregunta a Henry donde le gustaría ir de vacaciones en familia, éste escoge Nueva Jersey. ¿Que escogerá Emma su present
1. Capítulo 1

**Es una versión de una historia en inglés con el mismo título y de la autora** **HannahAaliyah. Es un Crossover con la serie House MD. Id a leer la historia original si os gusta.**

Emma

Simplemente genial, está lloviendo, pensó Emma mientras salía de casa de sus padres para ir a buscar a Henry.  
Se iban de viaje a Nueva Jersey los tres en familia, por una parte a Emma le hacia ilusión era la primeras vacaciones que iban a hacer los tres después de que ella y Regina empezaran a salir, y la especie de singular familia que eran antes cuando solo eran amigas se volviera realidad, pero por otra parte Emma no quería ir a Nueva Jersey, porque su antigua vida todavía la estaba esperando en el Hospital de Princeton Plainsborugh, y no quería que lo que había construido en StoryBrooke se le estropeara por una parte de su vida que prefería olvidar.

"House", dijo Emma casi en silencio y suspiro.

¿Porque Henry quería ir a Nueva Jersey? pensó Emma. Existían muchos otros sitios que ella se había encargado de decirle, pero no cambiaba de opinión, quería ir allí porque quería enseñarle a Regina esa zona Nueva York y Nueva Jersey sin recordarle a Robin. Emma no pudo decirle que no al chico, solo deseó no encontrarse a nadie ni que pasara algo para terminar en el hospital.

Cinco minutos después, Emma caminaba por las escaleras de la mansión de Regina, llamo a la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un familiar ruido de talones en el piso de madera y la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella de pie la mujer más guapa de todos los reinos para Emma, no entendía como los de Disney se empeñaban en decir que era su madre, esperaba que Blanca no se ofendiera si se enteraba que pensaba eso.

La relación de Emma y Regina había pasado de enemigas juradas a mejores amigas y posteriormente a novias después de declararse su amor mientras Regina le reprocharse que se convirtiese en el oscuro por ella.

"¿Estáis listos?"pregunto Emma después de saludarla con un beso.

"Henry está casi listo, sólo tiene que empacar su bolsa de ducha." Respondió Regina y Emma sonrió.

"Como que bolsa de ducha, Regina solo son unos días puede solamente utilizar las muestras del hotel" Dijo Emma y Regina rodó los ojos.

"Emma, quiero a mi hijo en una sola pieza mientras no estoy. Eso significa dos brazos y dos piernas" Dijo Regina mientras sele escapaba una sonrisa pero intentado mantenerse seria.

"Tranquila su majestad" Emma dijo siguiendo la broma, haciendo que se rieran las dos, pero se percato de algo.

"Un momento ¿Como que mientras no estas?" Regina la miro con cara triste.

"Mañana por la mañana me ha surgido una reunión muy importante y no he podido aplazarla hasta la vuelta" Emma no pudo enfadarse viendo la cara de decepción y tristeza que le ponía su novia.

"No pasa nada mañana por la tarde nos vemos entonces" dijo Emma con una sonrisa radiante intentando convencer a Regina.

"Vamos Regina a Henry le hacia mucha ilusión y a mi también si te sirve, a demás mientras Henry queda con sus amigos de Nueva York tu y yo tendremos tiempo a solas … " Le susurró Emma al oído sensualmente.

"¿Como logras convencerme siempre?" dijo Regina con una sonrisa antes de dar un beso a Emma.

"Si, entonces simplemente dile al chico que se de prisa, tenemos que ir pronto si queremos llegar al hotel por Ia tarde" En el momento que termine la frase Henry bajó con su mochila.

"Hey Ma, lista para ir"

"Si, he tenido que hacer frente a tu madre sobre protectora mientras esperaba" Emma dijo con sarcasmo y riendo.

"Henry se bueno y mantén los ojos en su madre, hasta que yo llegue" dijo Regina siguiendo el juego.

"¡Oye!" Emma replicó con cara de falsa sorpresa mientras caminaba con Henry al coche.

"Entonces vas a venir al final mama" dijo Henry mientras sele iluminaba la cara.

"Si después dela reunión saldré para allá, Emma me ha convencido" dijo Regina.

"¡Guay! Entonces te llamaré esta noche antes de ir a la cama, adiós mamá ¡Hasta mañana!" Henry gritó por la ventanilla del escarabajo.

"Adiós Henry, asegúrese de tomar muchas fotos para enseñarme lo que hagáis hasta que vaya" Regina dijo antes de que se pusieran en marcha.

Emma finalmente se puso en marcha y comenzaron su camino a Nueva Jersey.

En el camino Emma y Henry se detuvieron en una tienda en Boston para conseguir algo de comida y bebidas. Mientras estaban en la tienda Emma llamó a sus padres para mantenerlos informados de cómo transcurría en viaje a Nueva Jersey.

Emma marcó el número y esperó unos minutos como nadie contesto dejo un mensaje de voz.

"Hey mamá, Sólo llamaba para decirle que hemos parado en Boston para comprar algo. Regina al final vendrá mañana tenía una reunión, no sé qué mas decir... mmm supongo que llamaré más tarde cuando haya llegado... Bueno adiós" Emma colgó el teléfono cuando vio que su hijo estaba tratando de comprar tanta comida chatarra que podía rellenar la cesta.

"Hey, chico, no crees que hay comida chatarra suficiente, trata de conseguir algo más saludable para que cuando tu madre venga este feliz" Henry gruñó ante la derrota y empezó a buscar aperitivos más saludables como le había dicho su madre.

Después de pagar, fueron al coche a comerse sus bocadillos en el coche y seguir el viaje de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Es una versión de una historia en inglés con el mismo título y de la autora** **annahAaliyah.**

"House!", Gritó Wilson desde el piso de su oficina. "¿Sí?", House respondió con una sonrisa.

"Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a quedar a trabajar hasta más tarde de lo habitual pensaba significaba que tenías un caso, no que ibas a venir a mi oficina a desatornillar mi silla". La sonrisa de House creció, Wilson siguió hablando.

"¿Por qué no tienes un hobby? Sabes que incluso con la pierna así todavía tienes muchas opciones diferentes".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Las bromas son mi hobby" declaró House y salió cojeando hacia su oficina, donde le esperaban los niños.

"Tenemos un caso" dijo Trece en cuanto House entró en la habitación.

"¿En serio? Me pesaba de que mi trabajo consistía en arreglar el fregadero." replicó House con sarcasmo.

"Mujer de 24 años de edad, estaba lavando su coche cuando comenzó a convulsionar".

"Aburrido" dijo House de inmediato.  
House de inmediato.

"No me has dejado terminar, ella tiene una erupción" dijo Trece seriamente.

"Creo que se te olvidó que una erupción puede salir por cualquier cosa, como rascarse", House dijo molesto.

"No, si la erupción es de color verde" Dijo Trece captado de inmediato la atención House.

"¿Rotulador?" Dijo House, pero Trece negó con la cabeza y dijo.

"Hemos intentado lavarlo, pero todavía sigue" House pensó por un segundo y luego miró a Chase, Foreman, Taub y Trece y dijo.

"Id a comprobar la casa del paciente y su historia familiar, y comprobad si Greeny es realmente verde".

El equipo se levantó y se puso a trabajar, mientras que House se quedó sentado en su silla con la pelota de tenis y pensando en el caso.

Emma

Por fin, estaban ya en Nueva Jersey y sólo eran las 19:00. Henry y Emma aun tenían que esperar un tiempo antes de que pudieran entrar en la habitación del hotel por lo que se fueron a buscar algo para comer. Henry quería comer hamburguesa por lo que decidieron ir a comer al McDonalds.

"Su total será de 7.26$, porfavor vaya a la siguiente ventanilla para recoger su comida", dijo el empleado. Emma pagó, cogió la comida y fue en busca de un lugar donde aparcar y comer.

"Ahora en serio chico ¿que te hizo escoger Nueva Jersey"? Emma preguntó Henry ya que no le convencía mucho lo de enseñar Nueva York a Regina sin recordarle a Robin, ya que ahora ellos eran su final feliz, Emma siguió.

"No sé, me intriga sé que te he dicho esto antes pero para hacer cosas en familia como ir a parques de atracciones o parques acuáticos, podíamos haber ido a Los Ángeles, Florida, o cualquier otro sitio, o si querías enseñarle a Regina Nueva York sin recordarle a Robin, cosa que ya no le importa porque ahora nos tiene a nosotros dos, e incluso con eso podríamos haber ido a otro lugar de la ciudad. Así que ¿Qué pasa con Nueva Jersey? No hay muchos lugares que visitar por aquí."

"¿Y por qué no encontramos nosotros esos lugares? Así unos pasamos un tiempo los tres y nos entretenemos". Respondió Henry felizmente esquivando la pregunta.

"No hay muchos lugares que podamos encontrar, pero podemos intentarlo" bufo Emma.

"Ma, ¿Has estado aquí antes"? Henry le pregunto como si de verdad supiese algo. Mierda, pensó Emma.

"Henry es una parte de mi pasado que te prometo que ya te explicare pero, por favor, ahora podemos cambiar de tema". Henry la observó con recelo por un segundo y luego volvió a su hamburguesa. Gracias a Dios, Emma pensó. Como ella ya había acabado de comer, encendió la radio y condujo dirección al hotel.

"En la calle dela Plaza Palmer un edificio a comenzado a dar indicios de derrumbe, las autoridades municipales ruegan que los coches que tengan que evacuar la zona lo hagan siguiendo las instrucciones proporcionadas por los miembros de seguridad" La radio anunció sólo unos pocos minutos después de haberla encendido.

"Mira mamá ahí está". Henry dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. "Chico mantén la cabeza dentro del coche, un trozo podría caerse y golpearte". Emma conducía por la carretera siguiendo las indicaciones de la policía. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar tan pronto, pero el edificio comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que se derrumbó por completo en un instante.

House

House despertó por culpa de un anuncio por megafonia.  
"Ganuge, Perkins, House, Dana, Smith y Wilson por favor acudan a la sala de emergencia se necesitan sus servicios gracias". Mierda, penso Houde cuando se levantó lentamente a por sus pastillas para el dolor que consumia como si fueran caramelos. Cogió el baston y después de tragar dos pastillas se fue a la sala de emergencia pensando en acosar a las enfermeras hasta que le dijeran que se fuera y así poder volver a su despacho lo antes posible.

"House tú te vienes conmigo" Cuddy dijo al encontrárselo por el pasillo.

"¿Dónde vamos, viaje por carretera"? Casa respondió sin ningún esfuerzo.

"No, hubo un derrumbe de un edificio y necesito ayuda, ¿vienes o no"? Cuddy rápidamente sacó el traje de médico de campaña mientras espera y la contestación de House.

"Aburrido, además tienes a muchos otros para que te ayuden con los supervivientes y los primeros auxilios, aparte, yo ya tengo una paciente, suerte" dijo House mientras se volvía a su despacho cojeando.

"Dos semanas sin consultas" escucha House a su espalda.

"Que sea un mes" contesta House.

"De acuerdo" se rinde Cuddy. House sige caminado sin darse la vuelta.

"House donde vas, tenemos un trato" le dice Cuddy caminando hacia él enfadada.

"Si, lo sé voy a buscar mi motocicleta" y se dirige hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez llegaron a la escena, junto a varios equipos de emergencia, inmediatamente se encontraron gente que necesitaba ayuda. Se bajaron de sus respectivos vehiculos y fueron a ayudar a la gente que los necesitaba.

"Sigue mi dedo" dijo House a un hombre mayor. "Usted simplemente tiene una mala visión, ¡siguiente!"

House se fue realizando exámenes a la gente que iba encontrando para verificar en qué estado se encontraban hasta que escuchó la voz de un joven muchacho pidiendo ayuda.

House fue cojeando hasta donde provenía la voz y se encontró un niño llorando en el interior de un viejo escarabajo Volkswagen amarillo.

"¡Necesito ayuda aqui"! House gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. No fue hasta unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el interior del coche.

Probablemente la madre, House se dijo a si mismo. Una vez que el equipo de bomberos consiguió abrir la puerta del coche se asomó y se quedó sin aliento. House reconocería ese pelo rubio en cualquier lugar.

 **Espero que os vaya gustando la historia** 😊


End file.
